A Fun Day At The Beach
by The Warrior Of Twilight
Summary: One-shot. A what-if scenario from A Journey Beyond Sanity, had my character - Stardust - landed in the Equestria Girls world than Equestria. Everyone loves the beach right? Wrong. Stardust despises it. So what can go wrong when the school decides to have a day out at one?
**AN: My other fic, A Journey Beyond Sanity, explains my OC, Stardust, more. I'd recommend you'd familiarize yourself with that story first to fully enjoy this one. That said: Enjoy!**

* * *

Why do I always seem to find myself in these kind of situations? What's worst, Equestria Girls or the beach? How about both? The ninth level of hell.

Celestia was to blame here, of course, for going through with Rainbow's idea over planning a school trip to a _beach_ of all places, dragging me literally along into the bus and hurtling me out. Of course I got my retribution with the blue teen's dismay over Canterlot High's rival school being invited along, who didn't seem that energetic about having fun with the other school themselves.

Now, students left and right were enjoying themselves all over the nauseating sand and water; building sandcastles, playing volleyball, sunbathing - just as the teachers were - and the oh-so classic surfing.

Myself? Well like Twilight, I refused to go anywhere near the sand, instead relaxing with the other teen underneath the shade of the cafe, reading a fictional book to pass the time until the day is done. Hell, even the nerds were entertaining themselves on the beach, the human Diamond Dogs disrupting their fun occasionally notwithstanding.

Twilight, sitting from across the wooden table, perked up at the sound of Pinkie's ecstatic yelling. "They're certainly enjoying themselves..." She mused loudly, before resuming her gaze on the rather large book.

Glancing upwards, I commented slyly, "Why don't you go join them?"

Purple sparkling eyes looked up in turn, "Eager to get rid of me?" Twilight asked jokingly. Spending God knows how much time with those girls has loosened herself up from the stiff, awkward and nervous teenager she once was from Crystal Prep.

You, my dear? Never.

"I'm not eager to seeing you miss out on the fun with your friends." Upon that response, Twilight glanced down at the book again, hoping it can hide her apparent hesitation. But why feel embarrassed about it...?

...Ah.

"There's no need to be shy, my dear." I said, motioning to the sickening beach. "Your friends aren't going to judge you if you can't master the art of building a sandcastle." From the corner of my eye, Twilight looked up with an annoyed expression, prompting my smirk. "You were brought here to relax, just like everyone else. If you're worried about any of the males here staring, don't worry, I'll take care of them."

Seeing as how only Twilight and I were still wearing our regular clothing. I refuse to participate in the so-called "fun" a beach would have to offer. But I get the feeling Twilight will have more entertainment here than I.

Seeing the blush on her face incited my low chuckle. "Now you're reminding me of my brother."

Oh? Placing a hand on my chest, I retorted in mock-hurt, "God help me if I change my name then to a term from a fairy tale book." Twilight responded by covering her mouth with the large book, but even I could hear the giggling behind the pages.

Her attention on me now full, Twilight inquired with a disarming smile, "So then, why aren't you participating with the others?"

Oh, how best to explain...?

Setting the book down, I answered while gesturing to the whole beach failled with teeangers and families. "Well for starters, I'm not fond of sand in the slightest." And I'm certainly not going to follow that with calling the stuff ;coarse,' 'rough' and 'irritating.' "The Godforsaken stuff gets itself in every nook and cranny, nails and, painfully, eyes. I can't understand how anyone could have fun with it."

"What about the sea?"

"What about it?" I shrugged, picking up my book again as Twilight did so in turn. "I... Don't like to go anywhere near water that large. That's all. In addition, I can't swim."

Twilight, thankfully, didn't press the issue, instread simply nodding and returning to read her book. She read non-fiction as I read fiction. A shame Harry Potter didn't exist in this universe, instead I had to resort to these old-fashioned cliche stories. Still, I took what I can get, anything to keep my mind distracted from the insanity that was this world-

What the [BEEP]?!

A wave of water washed over us. Literally.

Immediately coughing and sputtering, our books dropped on the table, the glasses-wearing teen and I shared looks of shock before turning to the one responsible. Rainbow Dash, as irrational as her pony counterpart, looked smug with the now-empty sandcastle bucket held beneath her arm.

"C'mon guys, there's time to study later!" She exclaimed playfully before running off to join the amused others, motioning for us to follow.

I don't- You- God damn- Son of a-!

Twilight reflected my irritation perfectly, "The book is ruined!" Immediately I picked mine up, and let out a noise of distress at the now-wet ink coating the soggy pages. That annoyance then morphed into anger, both the teen and I standing up briskly and practically stomping to the waiting others, uncaring right now to my shoes stepping through the sand, nor the blazing sun causing me to eventually sweat while wearing my blue coat.

Rarity and Sunset shared nervous grins, Fluttershy and Applejack carefully backed away, Pinkie smiled happily at us joining them, while Rainbow looked smug, crossing her arms triumphantly.

"What took ya?"

Twilight was the first to let off steam, "Rainbow! That was the book to help me study for next week's test!"

"And you just robbed me of my only entertainment while I'm stuck in this damn place!" I then said.

The blue teen, however, was unfazed, yawning rather dramatically, "Don't be so uptight when we're at a beach, guys! C'mon, we're gonna have a volleyball contest against Crystal Prep-!"

"I could hardly care less!" I snapped irritably, while Twilight facepalmed in exasperation. "We were enjoying ourselves just fine over there, _peacefully_ I might add."

"Aw c'mon guys. All I did was give you an incentive."

Damn you!

Head turning in all directions, I found the bucket used on us earlier, picking the thing up and shoving it with as much sand as possible until a good amount was in. Angered eyes turned back on the gulping brash teen.

"I'll give you an incentive!"

Followed by myself running after the fleeing Rainbow Dash, the chase going all around the beach while students paused briefly to watch us in amusement. And eventually, to my annoyance, Rainbow found refuge by swimming away, leaving me on the edge of the beach to irritably watch her escape my wrath.

* * *

God damn... Rainbow... Always messing things... Up...

Right, there we go. These wet clothes should dry perfectly now. Unfortunately this forced me to wear the swim shorts provided "generously" to me from Shining Armor, who luckily had a spare. Nothing could be done about the book though; I'll have to provide a lengthy apology to the librarian, Cheerilee, when we return to the dreaded school.

Is there anything, _anything,_ that can improve my day here in the least?

"I can't believe Rainbow did that." Ah, Twilight's returned from the changing room. My eyes turned to her-

Then immediately looked away.

"Stardust?" She questioned in concern, and I wished I had such innocence myself. "Is something wrong?"

"No nothing." I said, focusing my attention on the hanged clothing. "My gentleman instincts are urging not to look, that's all."

"...Oh..." I can imagine the bright redness on Twilight's adorable face. "Wait... You're a gentleman?"

The teasing tone prompted me to glance only at her face, and it took every ounce of my being to not. Look. _Down._

Obviously sensing my discomfort, Twilight was still blushing brightly, looking away shyly. "There's no need to feel embarrassed, Stardust..."

"Says the one who's blushing." I couldn't help but retort playfully, inciting her small smile.

"Well... That's your fault." She replied meekly.

"For making Twilight Sparkle blush? Someone get me a medal." That, at least diffused the tension somewhat as we chuckled light-heartedly. But nothing could rid me of the lump in my throat at seeing Twilight in swimwear.

"...I told you you look better with your hair down." I commented teasingly, prompting Twilight's face to turn even redder, and push a strand behind her ear.

"Well, now you've got your wish." Followed by more awkward silence, and my hand twitched, yearning for the chance to-

Compose yourself boy!

And a miracle came in the form of Applejack. "C'mon Twilight! The game's startin'!" The purple teen looked over there, relief on her features.

"You... Sure you don't want to join?" Twilight asked hesitantly, meeting my gaze.

Oh how those eyes can make me obey on a whim.

"Positive. I'm never going to have fun on a beach." I inclined my head to the waiting others, smiling encouragingly. "Go on, enjoy yourself."

Returning the smile, Twilight nodded before briskly walking off to join the playing girls. And I stayed behind, briefly checking on the clothes while observing the teens having fun, though more specifically watching the usual anti-social girl having the time of her life, inciting my rather stupid grin. Twilight was already falling over and having the ball land harmlessly on her head, but that at least helped score her team a point. And despite having no experiencing with that type of game, I could see the ecstatic smile on her face as the game went on.

And seeing Twilight happy, made me happy... Though I'll never admit that out-loud.

"Enjoying the view?" Hm?

"Don't know what you're talking about." I immediately said neutrally, and vice principal Cadence chuckled.

"I know that look, Mr Balance." She chided playfully. "I see it all the time when a student is ogling at another."

Is that so? My eyes glanced to the side, smirking. "Do you notice when Shining ogles at you too, as well?"

A light blush emerged on the taller person's face, "I do not presume to know what you mean."

"Of course." That said, we continued watching the girls play against the Crystal Prep students. And what do you know, It's the same teenagers they rivaled against during the Friendship Games. I already forgot their names, may as well call that one 'Stereotype One,' and that one over there 'Stereotype Two-'

Oh wait, I've already called other people those.

"Might I ask as to why you're not joining in?"

My my, everyone's inquisitive today.

"I don't like beaches." I responded simply.

"Ah." Was her reply, and silence, once again, elapsed. Then, Cadence spoke up with a content tone, "I'm proud with how Twilight is doing at Canterlot High, along with the friends she makes. haven't seen her so happy in a long time."

Mm-hmm...

"You and all her friends have my gratitude for that." Cadence said sincerely, "Back at Crystal Prep, the only person she considered close to her as a friend was here brother, myself and Spike."

...Speaking of...

"Where is Spike?" I then questioned out-loud, searching around for the dog in question. I haven't seen him ever since Twilight set him loose on the area.

"...I see him." Cadence then pointed forward, and I followed her finger onwards the sea where-

...What the [BEEP]?

What is he doing? What does that [BEEP] Sentry think he's doing?!

As though detecting my distress, I felt a comforting hand on my bare shoulder. "Relax, I doubt he'll let anything terrible happen to Spike." The dog in question was, currently, drifting on the surfboard with the blue-haired pain in my arse, both waiting for a certain, rather large and dangerous-looking wave for them to surf on.

Oh [BEEP]!

"Oh my..." Cadence murmured with an un-reassuring tone.

For a moment, when the wave arrived, they both looked to be doing fine. My eyes stayed planted on the pair, worried more for Spike than the walking cardboard. They seemed to be in control.

But, as always, I jinxed my own words.

"Spike! Sentry!"

As the wave crashed over the helpless duo, I shoved Cadence's grip off me and bolted towards the ocean, uncaring right now over the sand gripping into my toenails, praying at least the two were still alive... So I can beat the [BEEP] out of Sentry for recklessly endangering Spike like that.

To my temporary relief, the Godforsaken boy was lying face first in the sand, immediately getting crowded by other concerned students, including the main characters. Regaining consciousness, Sentry was aided in standing up by other people, coughing slightly and spitting out saltwater.

"Are you alright?" I heard Sunset ask while I shoved through the crowd towards them.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." The stereotype responded rather hoarsely, coughing again. Reaching them, I briefly looked around to spot the dra- dog.

...He wasn't there.

"Sentry..." I asked with a low, dangerous and panicking tone. "Where is Spike...?"

"Spike?" Twilight asked worriedly, searching around herself for the missing animal.

Sentry replied nervously, "He was just with me-!"

The sound of panicked barking had drawn our attention to the sea.

"Spike!" Twilight yelled in fright at the poor dog, who was flailing around at a fair distance. "He can't swim here from that far!"

...[BEEP]!

Logic and common sense escaping my autistic mind, I snatched a nearby surfboard from a protestant teen and rushed forward, slamming the damn thing on the water, lying on the thing and pushing forward with all my might, ignoring the yells and cries of the other people.

No way was I going to allow Spike to drown, my ear condition be damned! .

Though having absolutely no clue what I was doing, I somehow made it to the flailing dog, whose claws gripped painfully onto my arms as I reached out for him, prompting my sharp inhale of breath. "Nice to see you too, Spike..." I said hurriedly before safely putting the dog on-board, and throwing myself off to push the thing back to the beach, ignoring the yells, cries, cheering and encouragement from the other students.

It'll be much quicker if one of us rides on the thing. I swear to God, after this is over, I will personally see to it that Sentry _drowns-_

"STARDUST! LOOK OUT!"

What-?

A large shadow covered us, prompting the dog and I to glance up at the intimidating, towering wave, threatening to consume us.

Ah [BEEP]! This was it...

...I have to save Spike!

With as much strength as I could possibly muster, I pushed forward, releasing the board and letting up ride along with the currents back to the waiting others.

And the last thing I heard before my vision was covered in water and blackness were the strong currents, and the cries of my friends.

* * *

...

...

...Ugh...

...Argh!

Violent coughing and someone pounding against my chest were the first of many sensations I woke up to, followed by leering sunlight. My water-covered eyes blinked rapidly, my body was obviously lying on sand, and various sounds and shadows were greeting my functioning senses.

What the hell... Happened...?

"He's waking up!" Someone exclaimed with relief and worry.

"Students, give him some space!" An authoritative feminine voice ordered, followed by multiple feet shuffling through the sand.

Students...?

...Oh!

Eyes snapping open, my jolted head almost smacked into Shining Armor's own, who was the one who obviously tried to get my heart working again. "Easy there!" He said, resting a palm on my back for support. "You almost drowned out there."

Yes... Yes, I remember...

Heaving heavily, I looked around, my vision clearing more and more as I was greeted by many happy and concerned stares. Students and adults from both schools observed me, clearly worried for my well-being.

Well... Glad I could make two schools worry about something together... Heh...

"How are you feeling?" Shining asked.

How SHOULD I be feeling...? I SHOULD be dead! My burst right eardrum mixed with water should've killed me... So why...?

...Now that I think about it... Ever since I've been trapped on this world, my hearing, along with sight, have both been improved greatly...

Could it be...?

"Whoa! Take it easy!" Shining attempted to push me down as I desired to stand up. "You're still recovering. You need to rest."

Rest... Rest...?

"Ha... Hahaha..."

"Stardust...?" Sunset inquired with concern, before Spike, held in Twilight's arms, wiggled himself out of her grip and rushed towards me.

"Spike..." I said quietly, shakily rubbing the dog's head happily.

I did it... And I survived...

I survived...!

"That was a very brave thing you did." Shining commented. "Though incredibly reckless, as Twilight informed us you couldn't swim."

Screw that! I live!

I'M ALIVE!

"HA!" Everyone blinked at my sudden noise of happiness, and I shoved Shining's hands off me, forcing myself to stand up with the biggest grin in the universe. Inspecting myself to make sure this wasn't some dream, my eyes landed on the concerned girls. "I'm... I'm alive!"

"You sure are." Rainbow retorted lightly, frowning at my state. "Are you feeling alright though, Star...?"

"My dear Rainbow... I've never been better." I confessed, prompting everyone to glance at each other in understandable confusion. But to hell with that! As students moved out of the way for me to pass, I walked through them before turning around and clasping my hands excitedly. "Did someone say 'volleyball?'"

"Oh yeah!" Pinkie pumped her fist in the air happily. "Does that mean you'll play now?"

"Abso-[BEEP]-lutely!"

"Language!" The principal of Crystal Prep exclaimed disdainfully, glancing at the other perplexed woman. "Celestia, do keep your student's behaviour under control-"

"Ah shut it Principal [Beep]-o." The look on her face was priceless, and everyone else either gasped or snickered. My satisfied grin resumed on everyone. "Like I said, volleyball anyone! I'll take you all on!"

"Slow down now Stardust..." Applejack began, before Rainbow interrupted with a challenging tone.

"Oh yeah?"

"[BEEP] yeah. Me against all you girls, come on!"

"Bring it!" Rainbow said, before she and Pinkie rushed past, hurrying over to the game court, while Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack approached me cautiously.

Stepping forward, face to face, Twilight met my gaze with worry and confusion, "Are you sure you're feeling okay, Stardust? You almost drowned..."

With my grin lowering to display that of comfort, I softly grabbed the blinking teen by the shoulders. "Love... I'm better than I have been in so long..." Followed by my bliss inciting my lips to lock onto Twilight's own, a deep kiss full of meaning and affection I've wanted to show her for a long time.

What better moment than now to do so?

Releasing and pulling back from the blushing dazed girl, I grinned at the smirking and stumped teens, "Now, prepare to see me kick everyone's [BEEP]!"

* * *

Before I knew it, the day was already up. A whole afternoon spent playing volleyball, building sandcastles and even slapping Sentry over the head for his typical stupidity.

Students left and right were walking accordingly into several buses, exhausted and satisfied after a nice day at the beach. Conversations broke out everywhere while everyone stepped onto the transportation's home. While the girls and I lingered, the teens having politely waited for me and Twilight to get changed after them, seeing as my clothes were still partially wet.

Ah well, just means I don't have to attend school tomorrow due to my only pile of clothing soaking.

"Best day at the beach!" Too true Pinkie.

"Yes, aside from one of our friends almost drowning, it was a fun day overall." Rarity agreed, a towel wrapped over her hair.

"And that volleyball match. Woo-ee!" Applejack added, smiling in content. "Never knew you could move around like that, Star."

And people call me lazy.

"Maybe the sea gave him superpowers." Rainbow suggested humouredly.

"I'll say." Sunset said, grinning lightly. "Or maybe kissing a certain someone gave him the edge to almost beat us."

"That," I began defensively, while Twilight blushed heavily from the side, "Was a momentary lapse in judgement. Alongside playing on the beach."

"Uh-huh."

"Sure."

"Whatever you say Star."

"Teenagers..." I grumbled while they laughed, trying hard not to think about that earlier event. "Well, that's the last time I'll ever have fun on the beach, girls, so don't you worry."

"Of course." Sunset replied with a smirk, glancing over to the buses. "We should get going. We don't want to be left behind." We nodded, the girls proceeding to follow... Save for one boy and a nervous awkward teen.

"And then there were two." I commented humouredly. Twilight didn't respond for a moment, shyly looking away towards the beach.

"...Thank you."

Hm? "For?"

"Rescuing Spike." Ah.

"It was my pleasure." I certainly wasn't going to let the poor puppy drown.

"I don't know what would have happened if I lost him... Or you..." The redness on her face brightened upon admitting that.

And that lump in my throat from earlier has returned.

"Guys come on!" Our attention turned to the grinning Rainbow Dash, calling out teasingly, "You lovebirds can talk when we get back!"

God dammit Rainbow...

"Why were you so happy, after almost... You know...?" Twilight asked after recovering from Rainbow's assumption.

"Heh..." I chuckled with a sheepish grin. "When I was ten, one of my eardrums burst. The water in my ear would've ventured to my brain, and should've killed me."

"Oh." Twilight blinked in realization. "Then... Thank goodness it didn't." A soft smile emerged on her beautiful features. "No wonder you were so happy to... Do what you did earlier..."

...Dammit.

"Twilight, I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable-"

"A shame about the book."

"...Huh?" My eyes glanced at the book held in my hand in question. Interesting change of subject...

"I think I have a spare one at my place..." Purple eyes behind the glasses looked nervously at me, yet her smile was growing more... Confident, as Twilight approached me, "If you want to come over and... Hang out..."

...Oh. Oh!

A full smile blossomed on my face, "I'd love to."

I almost drowned for saving a dog and got a girlfriend as my reward.

Just this once, I'm happy with this world's nonsensical ways.


End file.
